dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Batgirl (G1)/cartoon
Barbara Gordon first appeared in the season 1 webisode Welcome to Super Hero High while her alter-ego Batgirl makes her debut in Super Hero High. She is voiced by Mae Whitman in the English version of the cartoon for the first four seasons and in the season five episode Fortress of Solidarity. For the rest of the fifth season, she is voice by Ashlyn Selich. Season one In Welcome to Super Hero High, Barbara Gordon makes a background appearance standing inside the school with Lucius Fox. In All About Super Hero High, she introduces herself to Wonder Woman, a new student and gives her her network password and tells her that she is not a student, and only works in the IT department. In Power Outage, Barbara appears standing next to Red Tornado as he supervises the flyers’ Ed obstacle course. In Fall Into Super Hero High, she turns on Harley Quinn’s video for her friends before she pushes her away. She later appears watching the video, but is absent when they confront her over uploading the video online. She also appears in the video during a segment from the previous episode standing with Red Tornado as Wonder Woman exists the flight obstacle course. In Hero of the Month: Poison Ivy, Barbara appears in Poison Ivy's Hero of the Month VT, telling of how she got her out of a "prickly situation", before it shows Ivy saving her from a rosebush monster. In Designing Disaster, she makes a background appearance behind Amanda Waller during the Save the Day drill. In Clubbing, she appears as member of the Junior Detectives Society. Season two In New Beginnings, both Barbara Gordon and Batgirl appear during a surprise party for Wonder Woman for defeating her first supervillain. In the special Super Hero High, Barbara prepares for her last week at Super Hero High and helps Supergirl adapt to life at the school. When Granny Goodness and the Female Furies invade Earth and take over Super Hero High, she becomes Batgirl and helps Supergirl free the students from mind control. After helping defeat Granny Goodness, she becomes a new student at Super Hero High on Wonder Woman's recommendation and school faculty approval. In Hero of the Month: Supergirl, Batgirl says in Supergirl's VT that she always puls through to save the day, and later is seen having her marshmallow roasted by Supergirl's heat vision along with Bumblebee and Wonder Woman. In Batgirl vs. Supergirl, Batgirl and Supergirl race through the SHH hallways to compete over the last piece of Superfood Cake in the cafeteria. They agree to split the cake, but Harley eats it. In Quinntessential Harley, Batgirl appears with Wonder Woman, watching a local news report on Harley's new internet fame, worried it'll go to her head. In Hero of the Month: Harley Quinn, Batgirl appears in Harley's Hero of the Month VT, saying that her way of saving the day is "unique" while hitting a punching bag. In License to Fly Batgirl fails her Flyer's Exam with Red Tornado to pilot her Batjet. When she practices with her friends, Red Tornado gives her detention for flying without a license. In Hero of the Month: Batgirl, she is awarded the Hero of the Month Award by Amanda Waller and gets testimonials from Harley Quinn, Bumblebee and Commissioner Gordon. In Franken-Ivy, Batgirl, alongside other students, try to stop Ivy's gigantic pet plant from attacking Metropolis. It is defeated when Katana, on Ivy's recommendation cuts it down to a smaller size. In Hero of the Month: Katana, she compliments Katana on her ability to "Slice and Dice", during her Hero of the Month VT. In Dude, Where's My Invisible Jet?, she helps Wonder Woman find her missing invisible jet to attend a feast on Thesmyscira, eventually succeeding by uusing invisible ink. Hero of the Month: Frost, Batgirl appears as one of the students watching Frost's Hero of the Month announcement, in the Student Lounge. In Blunder Games, Batgirl takes part in a wilderness survival exam and has difficulty surviving when she loses her gadgets. She eventually makes it to the designated recon spot to complete the assignments using improvised gadgets inspired by Poison Ivy, but not before getting a poison oak rash. In Hawkgirl's Day Off she, alongside Bumblebee and Supergirl treat Hawkgirl and themselves to a day off at the Super-Spa. None of them notice Hawkgirl battle Mrs. Clayface and after they do, she tells her that she was here legitimately In Hero of the Month: Hawkgirl, Batgirl appears attending a surprise birthday party for Bumblebee, during Hawkgirl's Hero of the Month VT. In The Cheetah Who Cried Wolf, Batgirl alongside, Supergirl and Wonder Woman arrive to battle a giant robot attacking Metropolis only to walk away unimpressed when it turns out to be staged by Cheetah in order to gain recognition. In Riddle of the Heart, Batgirl, with the help of Hawkgirl and Flash, follow a trail of riddles, laid down by The Riddler, who it turns out just wanted to ask Batgirl to a dance. She rejects him and arrests him for the crimes he committed when setting up the riddles. In Frost's Bite, Batgirl appears racing other students into the girl's showers by swinging from a grapple gun. In Cold Blooded, she watches Ivy's dancing plants performance in the Super Hero High courtyard and later nurses Frost's destructive cold with Poison Ivy and Bumblebee. The next day, although Frost is cured, they get colds. In Hero of the Month: Lady Shiva, she compliments Lady Shiva's martial arts skills. Season three In Batnapped, Batgirl gets captured by Killer Moth, after dogfighting him in her Batjet who tries to get her to join forces with him. She is later rescued by Supergirl, who helps her to stop Killer Moth. In Tales From the Kryptomites Part 1, Batgirl makes repairs to her Batjet for her vehicle project and later visits Lena Luthor in her warehouse, alongside Wonder Woman and Supergirl to apologize for destroying her lab at the school. After her meeting, she helps Wonder Woman wrangle a Kryptomite disabling Supergirl. In Tales From the Kryptomites Part 2, she helps battle the Kryptomites infestation attacking Metropolis, helping Flash to gather all the Kryptomites that were invading the Capes & Cowls Café. In Seeing Red, Batgirl gets into a fight with Wonder Woman over bathroom usage due to the anger-inducing effects of a Red Kryptomite in the school. They presumably stop fighting after Starfire defeats it. In Surprise!, Bumblebee, Harley Quinn and Katana try to infiltrate her booby-trapped dorm after she leaves to give her an early birthday surprise. When she returns to retrieve her utility belt, she discovers the gift while talking on the phone. In Spring Prison Break, she makes a background appearance in class watching Frost read her "How I Spent Spring Break" essay. In Around Metropolis in 80 Seconds, she organizes a city-wide race between Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Harley Quinn with her father at the condition that she never drive over the speed limit. In Wild Side Part 1 Batgirl enjoys a picnic with Beast Boy and Starfire before rescuing a little girl from an escaped zoo tiger, who was being controlled by Lion-Mane, of whom they manages to capture and tranquilize. In Wild Side Part 2, after returning an elephant, they help Mari McCabe return the rest of the zoo animals. As she is attacked by Lion-Mane, she is rescued by Mari. In The Ares Up There, she visits to Themyscira with Wonder Woman, Harley Quinn and Supergirl, enjoying a feast in the main hall, before being forced to fight Ares. He leaves when he is given the Amulet of Harmonia. In Stealth 101 Part 1, she is paired up with Poison Ivy for their stealth suit design class, but is exasperated by Ivy's poor design choices which fail to allow them to sneak past a myriad of villains. After returning to the Batcave, she sees Crazy Quilt being abducted by Killer Moth and jets out with Ivy to save him. In Stealth 101 Part 2, she manages to find her way into Moth's lair, alongside Ivy, making use of better stealth equipment. There, she manages to rescue Crazy Quilt and arrest Moth while Crazy Quilt gives them "A"s on their assignment. In A Fury Scorned, she and Hawkgirl bring Lashina into Belle Reve Penitentiary, but are forced to let her go to find a cure for her father's condition after she poisons him. The two are able to find the cure on-top of an elephant statue in Centennial Park, but Batgirl accidentally falls in a nearby tar-pit in an attempt to retrieve the cure, and tells Hawkgirl to save her father first. She later sees her father regain consciousness at the hospital. In Body Electric, she leaves the hospital to bring the power back to Metropolis, by asking Lightning to powering up the Metropolis power plant. She only succeeds when Thunder helps. She later appears at their award ceremony with Sueprgirl and Wonder Woman. In Techless Tuesday, Batgirl gets all of her gadgets confiscated by school staff after using them in class, however she later discovers that these "teachers" were really Mrs. Clayface in disguise, intending to use Batgirl's gadgets to free her husband. In the ensuing battle in the Batjet she saves Mrs. Clayface from falling out, before resuming their battle in the park. Despite not having her gadgets, Batgirl defeats her by electrocuting her with a lamppost as she stands in a fountain. In Fresh Ares Part 1, Batgirl, alongside Supergirl and Wonder Woman hang out at the Capes & Cowls Café when Ares returns being peaceful after their last encounter. Batgirl is later tricked alongside the other girls into heading the Super Hero High theatre by Catwoman. In Fresh Ares Part 2, she notices the Save the Day Alarm and races to her Bat Cave, only to see Ares enraged and stomping about outside the Capes & Cowls Café. She and the Flash attempt to gather her books, before it is crushed and then transport a number of supers to the scene, via her Battywagon. She later manages to notify the supers of Ares' weak-spot enabling them to down him. In Fresh Ares Part 3, after Ares breaks free, she, Miss Martian and the Flash break into Catwoman's safe to retrieve the amulet, and Ares' rampage stops when Catwoman agrees to give the amulet back to him. In Jetsetters, she makes a cameo appearance using an electrical tool to thaw out Wonder Woman from her frozen invisible jet. In A New Perry-Spective, she works on her shop midterm with Big Barda and Lady Shiva before driving the Battywagon with them to Metropolis to stop a rampaging Perry. They follow him, before capturing him. In Dog Day After School, Batgirl makes a cameo appearance examining the activated Kryptonian proximity detector in Supergirl’s jet. She does not go with Supergirl when the Save the Day alarm goes off. In It's a Superful Life, she participates in the Holiday toy drive with other students and later brings dinner to Commissioner Gordon as he works late. She does not appear in the Winter Holiday tree ceremony in the school foyer. Season four In Ring Me Maybe Part 1, Batgirl attends Hal Jordan’s going-away party at Capes & Cowls and helps defeat Solomon Grundy when he crashes it. In Ring Me Maybe Part 2, she confronts Sinestro after he captures Flash, Starfire and Wonder Woman to bring to Korugar only to be swept away for not having Superpowers. She fails to communicate to Supergirl to stay away from Earth after escorting Hal to Oa, due to technical poor video call reception. In Ring Me Maybe Part 3, she bumps into Jessica Cruz and asks if she can find the passcode for Sinestro’s ship in her camera. As they find it, she encourages Jessica to embrace her power ring to become the next Green Lantern and battle Sinestro. In Ring Me Maybe Part 4, she sneaks onto Sinestro's ship to save her classmates as Jessica defeats Sinestro using constructs of her, Wonder Woman and Supergirl. As Jessica is offered by Principal Waller to become a new Super Hero High student, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and Batgirl give her a thumbs-up. In Fish Out of Water Part 1, she battles Mrs. Clayface with Harley Quinn, Katana and Mera at the park. She escapes when Mera's efforts to stop Mrs. Clayface with water backfire. In Fish Out of Water Part 2, she attends Mera's surprise pool party in her room. In Gone to the Dogs Part 1, she has a playdate at the park with Supergirl and Krypto after adopting her new god Ace. They bring their dogs to Batgirl's bat-bunker when they are called away to investigate a break-in at a jewelry store. After discovering a mouse toy at the scene, they suspect Catwoman as the culprit. In Gone to the Dogs Part 2, they interrogate Catwoman. After only finding cat toys in her room, they leave. As they apologize to Principal Waller about not finding the perp, Ace and Krypto arrive with the stolen jewelry, inspiring her to end the SHHS no-pets policy. In Pets Peeved Part 1, Batgirl and other pet-owning students are threatened with failure by Vice-Principal Grodd when their pets fail to work together for a class. They later arrive at the zoo to battle the Animilitia, where they are lured into a kryptonite laced cage and trapped. In Pets Peeved Part 2, as Killer Moth offers to free Batgirl if she joins the Animilitia, to which she refuses, she and the other owners are rescued by their pets who defeat the Animilitia and reunite with them. In Ha-Ha Horticulture, Batgirl appears drooling in her sleep in the sidecar of her batcycle in the garage as one of many SHHS students and staff that fall asleep due to Poison Ivy’s sleeping poppy experiment. She and the other students and staff wake up when Ivy and Harley distribute pollen in the school to counteract the effects of the poppy. In Truth of the Lasso Part 1, she makes a cameo appearance walking into her lab with Wonder Woman and Bumblebee for a study date. In Truth of the Lasso Part 3, she attends a school field trip to the Gotham Dentistry Museum. When the bus gets caught in a traffic jam due to a rampaging Giganta, she exists the bus with the other students to confront her before she knocks away Wonder Woman. In Truth of the Lasso Part 4, she does not appear when the students talk to Giganta. She later tracks down Wonder Woman with the Cheetah and directs the bus to their location. After arriving at the sewers, they confront and capture the Cheetah. Later, she appears standing with Katana and Bumblebee after returning from the field trip. In Nevermore Part 1 Batgirl hangs out with Supergirl and Bumblebee at Capes & Cowls before leaving to investigate a sulfur explosion. She then saves a selfie-taking civilian on her batcycle from lava coming from the underworld due to Trigon teaching Raven magic. In Nevermore Part 2 she freezes the lava before bringing more civilians to the school on her batcycle. In Nevermore Part 3, she uses her grapple gun to trip Trigon as he rampages through Metropolis while Supergirl distracts him. After he breaks free, he catches them both in his hands. In Nevermore Part 4, as Trigon accuses them of being bad influences on his daughter, Supergirl frees them both. Batgirl uses her Batcycle’s holographic rider technology to distract and lure him into a portal back to the underworld. In Drive Me Crazy, Batgirl shows off her Batcycle for her vehicle assignment and offers to teach Big Barda how to drive it. When Barda hops on it, she unbalances it and tips it over. She later saves a citizen from being hit from Cyborg’s out of control tank and congratulated Barda for stopping it. In Tamaranean Dance Club Part 1, she watches as the Double Dare twins walk into the Battywagon after being caught with her father. She later attends the dance with Korugar students in the SHHS foyer to cheer up Starfire. In Tamaranean Dance Club Part 2 she narrowly escapes being physically ejected from the school by the Korugar students before getting attacked by Maxima. She is seen watching as the SHHS students win the dance. In By the Yearbook, Harley Quinn takes a picture of Batgirl and Supergirl making funny faces for the Super Hero High yearbook. Season five In Spell-shocked Part 1, she and Wonder Woman ares introduced to the new math teacher, Dr. Seid by Vice Principal Grodd. She later accompanies Supergirl and Raven when they ask Dr. Seid about a terrible vision Raven experienced. She then goes with Raven and Wonder Woman to find out more about it from the Book of Legends. The book comes to life and breaks free from its crate after she destroys its chain. In Spell-shocked Part 2, she and Wonder Woman defeat Lead after the Book of Legends brings him to life and remarks on the equation Dr. Seid is working on when they save him. After helping Raven read the counter-spell inside the book to defeat its enchantment and stop its rampage, they eventually are made to clean up the mess made by the book by Grodd. In Kid Napped, Batgirl babysits Robin, who does not believe he needs a sitter and resents how she says he wastes her time and excludes him when she talks of her friends. After he goes to bed, she leaves to help Wonder Woman battle shadow creatures. When she realizes they took Robin, she makes it to the broadcasting station where he is kept hostage only to find him having already rescued himself and defeated the shadow creatures. She apologizes about what she previously told him. In Bottle Episode, she attends Poison Ivy’s Earth Day presentation on recycling and takes a pamphlet as she leaves. In Mood Ring, she participates in a phys ed class partnered with Supergirl and gets hit by the orange greed element of Star Sapphire’s broken ring. Now greedy, she steals pizza from the cafeteria line and later appears hoarding snacks. She is returned to normal when Star Sapphire pairs her with Harley Quinn, affected by the violet love element. In Stage Fright, she rehearses for the school production of “A Midsummer Night’s Dream”. She gets stuck to the floor backstage when Raven’s good luck spell backfires, but helps Miss Martian continue the show as she plays all the characters. After the spell wears off, she appears during the play’s curtain call. In Hackgirl, Batgirl attaches new enhancements to Hawkgirl’s mace for her weaponomics project, but she struggles to use them. When they travel to the docks with Harley to battle Cheshire, Batgirl defeats her henchmen but gets incapacitated with Harley by the enhancements. After Hawkgirl defeats Cheshire by removing the enhancements, Hawkgirl declines future enhancements. In My New Best Friend, after making modifications to her batcycle, Batgirl suffers amnesia following an effort to stop Catwoman from stealing it at Capes & Cowls. Catwoman tells her that she is her best friend and accomplice, “Bad Girl” and convinces her to help her steal Principal Waller’s laptop. As they are confronted by Hawkgirl, Supergirl, and Poison Ivy. Catwoman tells her to attack them. After she gets hit by a deflected batarang, she regains her memories and puts Catwoman under school citizen’s arrest. They later return to Capes & Cowls for lunch. In Anti Hall Monitor Part 1, having received many demerits from Hawkgirl’s hall monitoring and only one demerit away from detention, Batgirl creates an app to help evade her evade her. After Harley Quinn makes the secret of the app public, she takes her to Capes & Cowls for smoothies. In Anti Hall Monitor Part 2, they return to the school and get zapped into a super-proof room with other students by the phone monster created by the app’s AI. They are freed after Hawkgirl defeats the monster. As she apologizes to Hawkgirl, she still gets detention. In Haunted Harley, she wishes Harley good luck on an algebra quiz, and later appears in Dr. Seid’s class to take it. When she and Supergirl discover Bumblebee stuck shrunken due to her short-circuited suit, Batgirl fixes it, restoring her size. In the first part of All Pets Are Off, she and Ace compete in the Super Hero High Pet show, in which he is awarded a medal. When Artemiz arrives to steal the pets, she battles her with the other students but she gets away by stealing her Battywagon. In the second part, Batgirl and the other owners reunite with their pets after Artemiz is stopped and defeated and the pets split the grand prize. In Rolling Blunder, she competes as the jammer of the Super Hero High Savage Supers Roller Derby team under the nickname “Splatgirl” and with Wonder Woman, recruits Big Barda to compete against the Female Furies. As the match breaks out onto the Metropolis streets and into a construction site, they Woman save Barda from various hazards. After Barda stops the Furies from breaking into Belle Reve Penitentiary and releasing the inmates, Batgirl asks if the team is ready for round 2. In the first part of For the Girl Who Has Everything, she explains to Supergirl why she received a “C” on her ideal world group assignment by not asking her partner Harley Quinn. When Kryptomites loot the vehicles in the school Garage, she helps defeat them with other students and gives Supergirl a kryptonian plant as she recovers from the fight. In the second part, she helps defeat the plant as it attacks Supergirl as she sleeps and gives her nightmares. In Missing Martian, she makes background appearances walking in the cafeteria with Poison Ivy and attending the surprise party for Miss Martian. In the first part of Fortress of Solidarity, Batgirl helps decorate the tree for a Super Hero High winter holiday celebration. She tells Supergirl of the Aurora Borealis when she mentions the winter feast on Krypton and notices when Supergirl flies away from the school during the tree-lighting ceremony. In the second part, she arrives at the North Pole with Mera, Wonder Woman and Frost to help Supergirl battle Captain Cold, and boxes him in with snow from the converted Batjet. After Frost and Mera defeat Captain Cold, they enjoy the aurora borealis and have a group hug after Supergirl's crystal creates a Fortress of Solidarity. In Super Gift Swap, she participates in the school’s annual gift exchange. During the steal, her present is stolen by Star Sapphire before she steals Poison Ivy’s. She eventually ends up with Harley’s ticking present, and opens it to find the watch from her own bedroom. In the first part of My So-Called Anti-Life, she attends Dr. Seid's math club preparing for the Trimathlon by doing a multiple choice quiz, and witnesses Dr. Seid transform into Darkseid after he discovers the Anti-Life Equation. In the second part, she witnesses Darkseid transform the students into clones himself as he corrupts the amethyst. She and the remaining students run into a room to escape Darkseid transforming the world in his own image. She tells them to turn on their now fixed anti-Hall monitor apps to hide in the super-proof room. In the third part, she discovers that to undo the Equation, they must introduce new variables. Using Batgirl’s hypothesis, the remaining students isolate the transformed students one-by-one and successfully transform them back by throwing to them their individual belongings. After the effects of the Anti-Life Equation are undone, she explains to Darkseid that by introducing new variables to the Equation, they changed the solution. After he is beaten by the students and retreats, she explains that they’ll be ready and waiting if he returns. Gallery Intro.png|"Welcome to Super Hero High" Junior Detectives club image.png|"Clubbing" Batgirl_DCSHG_belt_open.png Batgirl_DCSHG_Belt_mind_closed.png Batgirl_DCSHG_Belt_ready.png Batgirl_DCSHG_squeezing_her_Belt.png Batgirl_DCSHG_leaving_her_Belt.png Batgirl_DCSHG_Belt.png Supergirl_and_Batgirl_DCSHG_Trough_legs.png Batgirl_DCSHG_Hip.png Batgirl_DCSHG_showing_her_Belt.png Batgirl_DCSHG_running_Belt.png Batgirl_DCSHG_Belt_stuck.png Batgirl_DCSHG_holding_her_new_Belt.png Batgirl_DCSHG_stretching_her_new_Belt.png Batgirl_DCSHG_leaving_her_new_Belt.png Batgirl_DCSHG_New_Belt.png Batgirl_DCSHG_Back.png Batgirl_DCSHG_Back_With_Jet-Pack_Elevating.png Batgirl_DCSHG_Back_With_Jet-Pack_Burned.png Batgirl_DCSHG_Trough_Legs.png Batgirl_DCSHG_Leg.png Batgirl_V.s_Mrs._Clayface_Duel.png Batgirl_DCSHG_Ready_for_the_Duel.png Batgirl_DCSHG_checking_her_Belt.png Batgirl_DCSHG_checking_her_Belt_2.png Batgirl_V.s_Mrs._Clayface_Duel_2.png Batgirl_DCSHG_Back_and_Legs.png Batgirl_DCSHG_Belt_with_Hook.png Batgirl_DCSHG_pulling_the_Hook_from_her_Belt.png